Doblisa
Vice Commander Doblisa is a female wolf that was hired by Baron Medved to work for him to help him complete his plan to turn all the Mobians in the world into robots and to do so he needed to become the Baron of Artika. Doblisa was a mercenary in the underground who was native to Artika, so Medved chose her for her familiarity of the landscape. After Medved became Baron, Doblisa became the Vice Commander of Medved's new Artika army. Once the Misfits tracked down Medved and broke into the fortress, Doblisa was sent with the other mercenaries to track down and kill the Misfits. Doblisa was able to chase down Ellis Otaku into the armory and the two fought. In the end, Ellis defeated Doblisa and went on her way. After Medved was defeated, Doblisa was taken away by the Mobian World Government and thrown into "The Keep". Personality Doblisa is incredibly loyal and vows to always do as she is told until her mission and contract are finally finished. Doblisa sees herself as a perfectionist and always tries to be perfect in every way at her job. Despite her obsession to be perfect, she can get excited and intense if she thinks she is dominating the battle. This also happens if she is losing as she gets sloppy and panics. Doblisa has learned to have a mostly cold exterior, which helps her when it comes to being an assassin. For the sake of her job she has trained herself to lack empathy so she will have no problem completing her job. Doblisa can get pushed too far and start to go insane and become spastic. Strengths and Weaknesses Doblisa is agile and quick on her feet, being able to leap from location to location with mere ease. Her quick speed allows her to give off quick kicks and punches to her opponent and then bolt. Being an assassin, Doblisa carries a gun and a butterfly knife around her waist under her jacket. Her main weapon is her robotic eye implants which allow her to shoot a laser beam from her eyes that can melt through steel, she can also shoot the energy in a quick short range burst. Her eyes additionally allow her to see through walls or pick up heat signatures in the darkness. If she gets excited she is more prone to make mistakes or make a miscalculation in the middle of a fight. While Doblisa can take a decent hit, she isn't very good at taking strong hits and is more of a glass cannon fighter. Her laser beam can also be reflected back at her and she can be damaged by her own beam. Backstory - Misfits - Doblisa was a mercenary for hire in the underground who was eventually hired by Baron Medved to help him kill the current Baron of Artika and help Medved become the new Baron. - 5-Year Timeskip - Doblisa was the Vice Commander for Medved's new Artika army and would often be sent to watch over the mining production to power the ray. However, when the Misfits invaded the fortress, Medved sent all his mercenaries to find and kill all of them. While roaming quickly through the fortress, Doblisa was able to corner Ellis in the armory and fight her. But, Ellis's ability to copy weapons she scans proved incredibly useful in the armory and gave Ellis the upper hand in the fight, leading to Doblisa's defeat. Once Medved was defeated Doblisa was turned over to the Mobian World Government and was sent to "The Keep". Category:Wolf Category:Female Category:Neutral Evil